Awaiting
by Vaes
Summary: When everyone abandons her, when her life was going to end, the Cullens found her. First try. :
1. First Step

I was walking on the street, alone, again.

I remembered clearly how my brother used to bring me to the theater and watch movie together, I remembered how he used to buy me whatever I want, I remembered how he used to make me smile whenever I was unhappy.

After the death of my brother, I never spoke again. I was always thinking about how unfair this world was. I hated everyone and everything for not taking my life away. Why was it my brother? Every night, I dreamt about him when I slept. Sometimes I cried in the bathroom when I was taking my shower. I couldn't forget how my brother had gone. The memories were still so vivid; it played in my head no matter how hard I struggled.

Today, the movie we were looking forward to seeing was up. It was extra hard for me to go on today. But I still wanted to watch it, imagining nothing has happened and my brother was going to be there watching the movie with me. The movie was playing on the screen; I wasn't watching it though; all I could see was the moment when my brother left me. I did not realize that I was actually in tear until I heard the loud gunshots of the movie from the theater speakers. I wasn't thinking; I ran away.

The November air was chilly, but I felt nothing. I ran as fast as I could and finally came to a halt in front of a restaurant. I was so tired, tired of everything. My parents told me to wait at the alley quietly until they came back. I was a kid; I did as I was told. They told me they were going to buy me sweets. I stood there, unable to do anything- yes, like a kid. And now, I had already waited for the sweets for ten years.

And they never came back.

It was the third day standing at the dark, narrow alley when I finally understood that I was being abandoned by my parents. All my parents had given me was a little room at the corner of this small town, a room that could only accommodate barely two people. I was exhausted and extremely hungry, eating only a few buns and two bottles of drinks given by a passer-by who was compassionate seeing this vulnerable little girl standing at the alley.

Josh, my brother Josh, was the only one I could depend on. He found me fainted at the alley and saved me. He was like my brother, a brother who really loved me. But still, he left me. No one ever covered me with blanket when I was cold; no one ever took care of me when I was sick, except him. I never knew the reasons why no one ever loved me, though.

Everyone was tired of me, I thought, because I was a burden. No?

I had been thinking about dying. Every time I thought about it, 'Stay alive, don't survive; I want you to live.' these words would be repeating in my head as if Josh was standing beside me, murmuring them into my ears. Josh loved me. He gave me whatever I want because-I finally understood today-he wanted me to be happy. He wanted me to be happy because he loved me.

Thinking all the way, I walked into a public washroom now. I thought I ought to look at my own face-for the first time in these months. My hair was all sweaty from the run and my lips were having some cracks from dehydration. I put my hands in my pockets and rummaged. I have only three hundred bucks which I inherited from Josh. Josh worked as a part-timer and the salary given was the only income. These are all I had- clothes, money, and wounds; wounds at my heart.

I had to move on.

I washed my face thoroughly. I looked down and found my shoes full of mud and dirt. My hands were dirty too. There are some gunges in my nails. I decided to clean myself from head to toe in the end.

After the cleanings, I scanned myself in the mirror. My icy blue eyes looked so drained and my cheeks were like they had no muscles to move- I looked dead and awful. Maybe a smile could make a change. I faked a smile, inhaled, and walked to the exit. I exhaled, and finally took the first step of my _new_ life.


	2. BloodStained Dress

What a cold night.

'Excuse me, what is the time now?' I picked out a pedestrian and asked her.

'Eight thirty.' She shot me an annoyed look and walked away.

'Thank you.' I said, feebly, although she was probably too far away to hear me.

I continued wandering around the streets, thinking about what just happened. Was it because of my ugliness? No one has ever told me that I looked ugly, but no one has ever told me I looked pretty either. I touched my face. Nothing is wrong, I thought.

Maybe it was my clothes. The shops were going to close now. I saw a big 'Sale' at the front of a boutique and walked in without thinking. There was a man standing beside a street light near the shop. He was facing the other side, so I couldn't see his face. The figure was tall. When I stepped in the boutique, he was gone. I didn't care to think further.

'Welcome.' I heard a boring voice said. I turned to look at the old chunky salesman and smiled to him. He eyed me up and down, and reluctantly said, 'How may I help you?'

'Uh, I need some new clothes,' I said. 'I-uh, fell down and got some mud on my clothes. Just want to take a browse.'

I walked to the back of the shop quickly and pretended to be browsing at the clothes. My heart was pounding so fast because of the nervousness; Josh had never brought me to any boutique or shops before. A glamorous 1950s Ruched Cocktail Dress (not that I knew its name, it was written there) caught my attention. The price was $140. Is it okay to buy it? I thought.

I looked at the price tag of another random dress: $70. Three hundred minus seventy equals to two hundred and thirty. I compared all the prices and found it the cheapest of all. Bingo. This knee-length white dress with embroidery would be good enough. I took it into the fitting room. I gasped looking at myself in the mirror; I have never seen myself in such beautiful clothes before. I went to pay at the counter happily, with _my_ new clothes on me. This is the first shopping of my life!

'Oh, miss, congratulations! How lucky are you to be able to find the _cheapest_ clothes of _all_ in our shop?' The salesman said, sarcastically.

'Oh…' I didn't know how to respond to the sarcasm. 'Yes, lucky…'

I could see he was suppressing his laughter. Never mind. I was too overwhelmed with happiness to think about the _stupid_ salesman again. Now, I have my new dress on me. I must be looking very pretty now; with _my _new dress on me. This was the first time I looked pretty in my life. People would now look at me!

I was so contented that I didn't notice I was crossing the road. I heard honks. I turned my head and saw lights coming so fast that I had no time to react.

It was a car.

The lights were getting brighter and brighter. My legs were all numb; I could not move an inch. I felt an impact at my abdomen. The next moment, I was on the cold, wet floor. There was a metallic taste in my mouth. My eyelids were so heavy. I couldn't move, I could only see... and feel pain. I saw red lights getting dimmer and dimmer- the car sped off. I laid on the floor, unable to breathe. I was covered in blood; I was coughing out blood. My beautiful white dress became scarlet stained by my blood.

So this is death?

I saw a man out of the corner of my eyes. He got to me so fast and lifted me up. He has no warmth; his body was ice-cold. He started running, fast, _very_ fast. I couldn't believe my eyes. This man was inhumanly beautiful. He was very pale, his skin was marble smooth. He looked down and said, 'Hang on there.'

His velvet smooth voice sounded like a lullaby. I felt sleeper and sleeper. Everything went so blurry that I could barely see. I couldn't resist the sleepiness anymore. I finally closed my eyes and fell into what felt like deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel so bad for abandoning my story (this is why I'm getting no reviews at all, I deserved it!)! I'm going to sit for a very, very important exam during October. So I'm studying hard now.

I **promise** I will update after my exam! Sorry to anyone who is reading my story (which has no updates at all during all these months). I'm so sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

And don't worry; I am still going to continue my story!

P.S. And thank you for you review FayeMcCullen. Really surprised me. It's the first review, it meant so much to me. I am so touched. Ignore me. Just, thank you thank you thank you!

Vaes


	4. Waking up

I was awake. But I just couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't even move an inch. There were a few people with velvet smooth voices talking very softly around me.

'She's going to wake up soon, don't worry.' A girl said. I knew she was a beautiful just by listening to her voice. The air was fresh, but it felt like I didn't need oxygen anymore. Maybe this was just a deep slumber; I felt so relaxed and peaceful. I didn't want to wake up. I only hoped it could be less… noisy. Noises. There was so much noise I could hear. My hearing was so clear. Whispers, water flowing, weird electrical buzzing, heart beats and wood cracking… Heart beats? Were heart beats supposed to be heard?

I wanted to know what exactly was happening. I tried to open my eyes. I felt so strong but I couldn't even open my eyes. I used all my energy to move but I just couldn't. And then I heard gasps. I wanted to know what happened. Why can't I do anything? I was getting more and more frustrated and scared. I struggled so hard and finally opened my eyes. It was too bright. I blinked a few times and saw eight inhumanly beautiful creatures standing by the bed I was lying on. They were standing in pairs. Their eyes widened as I scrambled up. All of them were so pale that it made me think they were sick.

I looked around the room. I was so shocked to see it. Every small decoration of the room was floating in the air. They were very unstable as if they were leaves floating on water. The eight people were standing as stone-still by my bed. All of them looked so beautiful. They have marble smooth skin and weird dark purple circles under their eyes. They looked unusual.

A delicate female who has long brown hair walked towards me. 'How do you feel?' she asked. She slowly stretched out her hand and touched me. Her hand was so cold that I cringed away. All of the floating decorations suddenly flew towards her at lightning speed. A man appeared in front of her in a split second and blocked them for her as I watched in horror.

'Bella, are you okay?' the man asked the woman.

'I'm fine, nothing hit me,' she then turned to me and asked, 'why did you do that?'

'I didn't!' I quickly replied her.

'You did. It's just that you don't know you did it.' A blonde female said coldly.


	5. Realising

'No! I didn't do it!' I was very angry. All of them were blaming at me. Do they hate me too? At the same moment I was shouting and denying, something convinced me that I was the one who attacked Bella: things started to float again. This time they smashed to the wall.

'See?' the blonde asked.

What have I done? I really should leave, before I hurt anyone.

'No, you don't have to. It's… unsafe for you to go now. Stay.' The man with bronze hair who blocked the attack for Bella said.

'H-how do you know what I was thinking?'

'We need you to calm down and we'll explain that to you.' He patted the couch beside him. 'Here. Sit down.'

I hesitated before I walked towards the couch. I felt very refreshed after the long sleep. I have never felt like this before; so light, so full of energy.

'My name is Edward. Bella is my wife. These are my brothers and sisters: Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie.' He said, pointing to each of his family member as he introduced them to me. 'This is my father Carlisle and my mother, Esme.' I was never good at remembering names so I made some secret little notes in my head. And then I heard Edward's chuckle.

'What is your name?' Esme asked, interrupting my remembering-names-moment.

'My name is Sharon.' Now that I was calmed down no and longer angry, I found out that my voice was different. My voice didn't sound like this before the accident. 'I'm sixteen.' I added; just to listen to my own voice again.

'Do you remember what happened?'

'I was hit by a car, I think. That's all I remember.'

I tried to recall all the things that have happened; shopping, lights and car and pain. Whilst thinking, I was looking at Edward very subtly from my peripheral angle. He was really weird. He would frown without reason sometimes. I saw him nodding at Bella. Bella took a deep breath and handed me a mirror. I was stunned when I looked into the mirror. I couldn't believe my eyes. My icy blue eyes weren't icy blue eyes anymore. I now have red eyes. I touched my face just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

And then they told me I wasn't a human anymore.


	6. Hunting Trap

It took me some time to adjust myself. Everything was new, everything was different. Edward explained everything to me- everything about being a vampire. I was too happy to bother about the fact that I was no longer a human anymore. I was happy because no one ever cared so much for me, though the family felt weird about me; for a newly changed vampire, I should be 'thirsty', but I wasn't. They decided to solve the questions later.

Bella really likes me, I thought. She'd always stay by my side wherever I went. She took good care of me and understood that I couldn't control my power. I wanted to be friends with her. I could see her kindness just by looking into her eyes. On the other hand, I was very afraid of Rosalie. Her beauty scared me. Although she was mean to me- and I felt really upset about that- but I just wanted to be accepted by her. All the other members of the family were also kind to me. I felt so warm… and so safe. But sometimes I just couldn't stop myself from wondering why Edward was always frowning.

'Are you, um… thirsty?' asked Bella. I was struggling inside; I didn't know how to answer the question. What is 'thirsty' like? Maybe I was thirsty after all. I looked down and nodded.

Now I was regretting: I shouldn't have said yes. It was 5p.m. Bella and Alice brought me to the woods. The rest of the family didn't come with us because they were going to have a family meeting. In front of us was a lush and green forest. It was misty. I felt weird because it seemed cold and I _should_ be feeling cold, but no, I felt… okay. We walked deep into the centre of the woods and I listened closely to the sounds around me, just like they told me to. I saw a bear about fifteen feet away. I was horror struck- it was huge. It spotted me. I stood frozen on the same spot. I was so scared. The bear and I weren't moving even an inch. I closed my eyes and screamed when it lifted its leg to pace. And then I heard a big thud, some wood snapping sound, and an ear-deafening roar.

The bear was lying dead on the floor. Now I could see what made the wood snapping sound: I used my power uncontrollably and threw the bear to the trees. So my power would protect me from any harm, but my power wasn't harmless, I could hurt anyone, at anytime, without even knowing myself. I could smell blood; I could taste venom in my mouth. The blood made my mouth water. I ran at my top speed to feed on the blood. I was very shocked to know that I actually craved for blood, but I didn't care. I just continued drinking and drinking until the last drop of blood. I didn't realize that both Bella and Alice were still standing far from the same spot. Alice smiled and walked to me.

'You _are_ thirsty.' Alice said, beaming. Yes, I was still thirsty; I fed on more blood from more animals. After one hour and losing count on how many animals I killed, we went back to the house. On the way, Alice sighed and took my hands. 'I haven't seen any smiles from you.' She said, pouting very slightly.

I wanted to smile to her, but as if I walked into a trap without knowing, the surrounding changed in a blink of an eye: I was back at the house suddenly. Edward and Alice were playing chess together. Edward won the game and was smiling smugly.

I could hear Alice and Bella's voices; 'Sharon? Are you OK? Sharon!' they were really soft, so soft that I could barely hear it. The Alice in front me of me didn't speak, she was looking at Edward. It was too weird, and too scary. I yelled Alice's name for a few times but she didn't turn to look at me. The image of Edward and Alice that I was seeing was very blurry. I was very scared and didn't stop yelling at Alice, hoping she would tell me what was happening to me. I scanned the room very quickly and saw the calendar on the wall- 20th of December.

I came back to reality in a gasp. Alice's hands were on my shoulders shaking me violently. I could see from her face that she was very scared. I collapsed onto the floor, feeling dizzy and exhausted.

'What happened?' Alice asked; there wasn't any patience in her voice. 'Sharon!'

'I… I s-saw… I-I… You play… ch-chess,' I was trembling so badly that I could barely speak. 'W-What's date today?'

'Sixteenth of December.'


End file.
